Posse:Tito
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse This perverted bunch of hooligans and scoundrels hails from the small cattle ranching village of Los Santos. Tito & Tarantula are half brothers and the sons of ranchers. They share the same mother due to the fact that both of their fathers liked to frequent the same watering hole where their madre worked as a lady of the night. They grew up idolizing outlaws that were depicted in the penny comics that they would read as kids. Not too keen on the farm life, T & T ran away from home in 1890 to make a name for themselves. They ended up in Tularosa where at the tender age of ten they were running liquor for a small distillery. In 1895 at the age of 15, Tito & Tarantula formed a gang of drug smugglers posing as a mariachi band. They were known throughout Tularosa as Los Mariachis. The gang prospered for the better part of three years until they were ambushed by the Federales on a smuggling run along the Mexican border. Both Tito & Tarantula managed to avoid capture, but their partners were not as fortunate. This essentially put the kibosh on Los Mariachis discreet smuggling operations. T & T disbanded the gang and decided to better focus their efforts on stagecoach and on occasion train robbery. In 1898, they formed the gang known as the Tularosa Terrors. The Terrors were best known for the Twin Rocks Massacre of 1899 where Tito & Tarantula were credited with gunning down twelve members of the Black Jack Ketchum Gang. Both gangs were in the business of robbing trains amongst other things throughout New Mexico. The Terrors saw an opportunity to eliminate their competitors while Black Jack and his boys were holed up in a small encampment in Twin Rocks. Black Jack managed to escape the the assault, but not without a few flesh wounds to remember the run-in with T & T. The Birth of Tarantula Right around the same time that Tito & Tarantula were forming their gang, the Tularosa Terrors, Tarantula aka Billy Sanchez found what he thought at the time was a small semblance of love and happiness. This came in the form of a bar maid by the name of Maria who worked at the saloon in Thieves Landing where Billy was one stormy night trying his hand at blackjack and liars dice. Billy was originally in the area on business picking up ammunition and other supplies for an upcoming train robbery in Blackwater that he and Tito had been planning for weeks. Billy felt eyes on him all night as Maria was consistently staring in his direction. Being that he had been on a hot streak at the parlor games that night, he had hoped that his luck would extend to other parts of the bar scene, namely Maria. He courted her with several shots of whiskey and a cattlemen's steak (24 oz) which evidently is all it took as they ended up going back to Billy's cabin above the gunsmiths shop that he had been using as a low key hideout while he was in the area. A week later they were married and Billy for the first time in his life had found a little bit of peace in this world. This new found happiness wouldn't last long however. About a month down the road, Billy was staggering home after a long night of drunken five finger fillet behind the local train station when he heard some strange noises coming from his villa. He peeked through his bedroom window only to find that his beloved Maria was in bed with Felix, Billy's cousin and new initiate into their gang. Did Billy kick in the door and stop them while they were in the act? No. He sat and watched the whole sleazy episode while his fists clinched and his eyes filled with rage. He waited until both Maria and Felix were sound asleep. Billy then crept into the bedroom and planted two tarantulas underneath the sheets. Come morning, Maria's sister Rosa came to their villa to accompany Maria to Sunday mass when she discovered both Maria and Felix dead in bed from what appeared to be multiple spider bites. She then noticed that Billy was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room with a thousand yard stare as well as a smile that seemed to be permanently fixed to his face. Word quickly spread throughout town of what Billy had done. From then on, Billy decided to take on the name Tarantula as a symbol to warn those that would dare to cross him. If he would would do such an unspeakable act to his own wife and cousin, then you can imagine what he would do to a complete stranger who has wronged him. Joining the posse Our MO is the plundering and the pruning of hedges of many small villages all while raping the horses and riding off on the women. If youre not down with that, then dont come looking for us. * We roll exclusively on Xbox LIVE. Members Leaders * Tito (KDUB811) * Billy "Tarantula" Sanchez (Barry Fett) Other members * Sancho (smakit88) External links Category:Posses }}